It Happened One Day
by Adnacia
Summary: What happens when it storms so bad that nothing can be done outside? You move inside of course! This is what happens to different couples on that day. Read and enjoy.
1. Questions

Umm... In case you don't already know, I don't own these people. Sad isn't it? The creator of these glorious characters is Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own this serious, I so wouldn't be on here. Thank you Kishimoto for your creation! Oh yeah, I'm not making a dime off this story.

* * *

The whole apartment shook with the boom of thunder. Sakura Haruno looked out her bedroom window and frowned at the sight that she saw. The clouds were gunmetal grey and it had started to rain. The rain was now coming down harder and the streets were starting to puddle. Lightening started to streak across the sky and loud booms of thunder soon followed. Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long day of training.

She frowned when she heard the knock on her door. She really did not want to be bothered by people today and she was not looking forward to even seeing her teammates. She opened the door and was surprised to see her ex- sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He looked bedraggled and water was dripping down him. He gave her a happy eye crease before saying, "It's a little damp. Can I come in?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stepped aside to let him in. He walked into her modest living room and sat on the floor. Sakura gave him an odd look and said, "You can sit on a chair."

"I don't want to mess up your furniture. I was expecting something light when I was walking and all of a sudden, the bottom dropped out." Kakashi paused a moment. "I would be talking about the weather."

"I figured that. What were you doing out? I know that you were not headed to the training field."

"Just a little something I do everyday." Kakashi replied vaguely.

"Is it what makes you late everyday?" Sakura asked finally having an excuse to find out why Kakashi was always late.

He nodded not saying a word. He wasn't that open of a person even with people he had known for years. He knew that Sakura could be trusted with why he was late, but that would take the fun out of the excuses. He contemplated for a moment before saying, "I'm always visiting a friend."

Sakura looked slightly confused. "I didn't think that you were seeing someone. Is it someone who you want to keep secret?"

Kakashi looked slightly amused. "No. I am not seeing someone secretly. If I was seeing someone, I would be showing them off. It takes a special person to be with me." At that, Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi continued. "I am actually visiting my old teammate."

Sakura nodded in understanding. She knew that Kakashi missed his teammates and did not have a family. She had always pitied him but lately the pity had started to turn to sorrow for him. His voice was soon heard again, this time low and laced with sorrow. "I wish I could have been a better friend. They were the only family I had. I treated them like they would always be around even though I knew our line of work was dangerous. I was stupid. Now, I have no one."

Sakura walked over and knelt by the man. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "It is okay to miss them. Don't think about what you regret. It won't bring them back. Think about the good times that you shared. And you do have a family. It is not your conventional family. You have me, Naruto, Guy-sensei, Genma, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and everyone else who cares for you. Me and Naruto have been part of your family for years. I don't want to hear anything else about you not having a family. You might not have a family by blood but you will one day if you decide to get married and have a family. Then you can tell your children all the wonderful memories you have of your family." Sakura finished, slightly out of breath.

Kakashi looked at her and pulled his mask down. He gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Sakura." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Sakura gave a small squeak and tried to get off but Kakashi held on tight. "Now, the thing about me starting a family." He looked her in the eye and asked, "Are you volunteering for the job?"

* * *

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be posted when I feel like it, probably within the next week. I actually have the entire story written. That's what happens when you have no internet. None of the chapters will be related to each other. Just a warning, the last chapter will be rated M. I am starting the warnings early so if you don't want to read the last chapter it will be fine.


	2. Propositions

He had noticed the darkness of the clouds when he left his apartment. Hoping that the storm that was coming would hold off, Rock Lee had set off to the training fields for his daily regimen. Tenten was already there waiting for him to arrive.

"It's about time you showed up." She teased.

"I am early." Lee replied.

"Lighten up some. I was just teasing you."

"I don't have time to sit around and engage in banter. I am trying to get stronger." Lee went off and started training.

Soon, the clouds opened up and the rain started. Tenten stayed out with Lee and kept training. However, the storm grew more intense and Tenten started to tire. She really wanted to continue training, but she also knew that the storm could be a hindrance. Lee, she knew, would keep training no matter what the weather. She decided to take her chances though.

"Lee! Let's head back into town! It is becoming difficult for me to train!"

Lee looked up and decided to have pity on his teammate. They walked back into town where Tenten invited Lee to have lunch with her. Lee quickly agreed. "Where are we eating?"

"My place. I can fix something quick and simple."

"Will it be delicious?" Lee asked, a slight teasing tone to his voice.

Tenten looked at him slightly shocked before replying, "Of course. It's me."

There was no more conversation before they reached Tenten's apartment. When they went in Lee headed toward the kitchen while Tenten headed toward the bedroom. Lee didn't notice that she hadn't followed him. After waiting in the kitchen for ten minutes, Lee went looking for Tenten. He finally found her in the bedroom changing. His faced turned red when he realized that all Tenten had on was a bra and panties. Tenten didn't react. She just kept dressing. Lee backed out of the room and fled to the kitchen. Tenten giggled as she kept dressing. She finally made it to the kitchen.

"Lee!"

He looked up still embarrassed about having walked in on her. "I'm sorry Tenten for having barged in on you."

"It's okay. However, I don't know about the reaction you had. Am I really that ugly?"

"No!" Lee said emphatically. "You are beautiful, Tenten."

Tenten looked up. No one had ever called her beautiful except for her parents. "Thank you, Lee. That is one of the nicest things that anyone has ever said to me."

There was a slight pause before Tenten asked him, "So, what do you want for lunch?"

Lee said, "I thought that you said earlier that you were going to be lunch."

Tenten looked at him surprised. "I was only teasing!"

Lee looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I did not consider it teasing. I would like to know what you taste like."

"_That was the weirdest pick up line I have ever heard. Though, would it be a pick up line since he is already here?"_ Tenten pondered over her thoughts before saying, "Come on. I want to know what that green suit is hiding."

Lee followed her to the bedroom and the door was shut in case any stopped by. The people who did turned away before they had the chance to knock due to the sounds coming from the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed! I have decided to post the what would have been the other chapter on the other fanfiction I have with two others. It is EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT. Go check it out! There is some really good stuff on there.


	3. Practice

Genma was walking pass the flower shop that Ino's family owned. He glanced in and saw that Ino was working that day. Realizing that he didn't have anything important to do, he walked into the shop. Ino was leaning on the counter popping some gum. She looked up hoping that it was a customer but her hopeful look soon fell into a look of disgruntlement.

"No need to look so happy to see me." Genma said when he observed how her look changed so quickly.

Ino contemplated sticking her tongue out but decided that would be fodder for Genma. "I was hoping that you would be a customer."

"Who says I'm not."

Ino rolled her eyes instead of answering. Genma smirked and said, "Tsk, tsk. Such little faith in me."

Ino finally said, "What do you want, Genma?"

"Who says that I want anything besides a flower?"

"Because you are not one to all of a sudden start buying flowers. Everyone knows that you are a playboy who won't spend a dime on a girl except to get her drunk and then pay for the hotel room." Ino replied.

Genma leaned over the counter and said, "You seem to know a lot about me, or so you think. Just how do you know this stuff?"

"Because I know everything that goes on in this town. And people who lead lives that are colorful render the most talk."

"Did you ever think that it could be just talk?" Genma replied.

Ino thought for a second before saying, "There is that possibility. But talk comes from somewhere."

"What do they say about me?" Genma asked. "Besides what you've told me."

Ino blushed a little. She had heard all kinds of talk about Genma. The most popular seemed to be about how good he was. She considered lying to him but changed her mind. The issue was going to be telling him without being graphic and without blushing. She figured that his issue would end up being inflated by the end of what she was going to say so she quickly thought of something to say that would deflate his ego.

"Well, what I heard is that you start off listening to the girl. You seem to care about what they say and you offer them some help in some way. You buy them drinks then offer to take them back to their place. You say that you want to make sure that they make it home safely. Then they say something like 'That's so sweet. You are so wonderful!' Then you say something along the lines of 'Baby, you don't know how wonderful I really am.' That piques their curiosity. They ask you what you mean. You pull them into a hug and say 'Let me show you what I mean.' That's where the motel comes into play. You go to the motel and do your thing. The next morning is a heart to heart where something is said about how wonderful the night was but it wouldn't work out between the two of you. You say that you hope that the girl has a good life and won't forget about you then you part ways." Ino took a break after saying this and looked at Genma who had a look of slight shock on his face. She continued now that she was on a roll, "Now is where they start describing how you are in bed. They say that you are amazing. You know exactly what to do. It is like you know all their special spots. Your hands are supposedly amazing." At this point, Ino got a gleam to her eye. "But they say that your mouth is kind of lacking. Which is quite a shame. With that senbon always in your mouth and how much you move it around, you would think that you would be good with your mouth."

Genma's face fell at her last statement. Also with her last statement came a loud crack of thunder. The two people at the counter looked out the window as the rain started to slowly fall. Ino sighed and said "I guess no one is going to be coming in now. I might as well leave. I think Mom can handle the shop." She called to her mom that she was leaving and left the shop with an uninvited tag along.

"Why are you following me?" Ino asked as they got close to her little apartment.

Genma grinned slightly and said, "I was hoping that you would help me with something."

The rain had started to come down in torrents by the time they reached the door of Ino's apartment. Ino decided to take pity on Genma and invited him into her apartment. She asked "What do you want help with?" as soon as they had gotten in the door and had closed the door.

He didn't answer. He spit the senbon out of his mouth and pressed his lips against Ino's. She returned the kiss reluctantly at first but soon started to return it a little more willingly. Genma pressed her against the door and ran his tongue along her lips. She pulled away and escaped from his grasp. He asked, "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head and walked into the living room area. Genma followed her truly concerned that she had been freaked out. He sat on the couch beside her and was about to start asking Ino if she was okay. His plans were thrown out the window when Ino climbed into his lap and started to kiss him. Her tongued begged for entry to his mouth where he quickly obliged. She soon started to grind against his hips. Genma broke the kiss and asked the best he could, "What are you doing?"

Ino promptly replied, "Showing you how to kiss."

Genma grinned and got off the couch and carried Ino into the bedroom. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and asked, "What are you doing?"

He replied with a smirk as he shut the door, "Having mouth practice."

A/N: I was going to wait to post this but one of my friends is reading the story and she had a funeral to go to today. So, I am posting hoping that it will cheer her up. I am glad that people are enjoying the story! And sorry if this did not make much sense. It made sense when I was writing it.


	4. Shock

A/N: I finally remembered to update! Actually, I didn't have internet access last week and I just now have gotten around to updating. This chapter will be kind of short and fluffy. Not total fluff, but to me there seems to be more than I realized. I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

Tsunade looked out her office window and let out a groan. It was gunmetal grey and was spitting rain. She had been contemplating dashing to a sake bar and escaping the work on her desk. Her case was not helped by Shizune who decided to come in with more papers. She dropped the stack of papers on a pile that was next to the desk. Tsunade groaned again.

"Lady Tsunade, you are not going to go anywhere so get that look off your face! You have to do your work!" Shizune scolded.

"Oh, buzz off."

"Testy aren't we?" A voice from the doorway said.

"Master Jiraiya! So good to see you!" Shizune greeted.

"What are you doing here you old bat?" Shizune greeted at the same time.

"I just dropped by to visit with old friends and catch up on people's lives." Jiraiya replied.

Tsunade's look grew darker. Shizune wisely excused herself and left the two sannin to do whatever they were going to do. She would safely bet it would be a fight. The two who remained in the room sat in silence. Finally Tsunade spoke up, "So what the hell are you really doing here?"

"Research and to see what you are up to. I heard that you had been having trouble, actually the ninja on missions are having the trouble."

Tsunade sighed. "We are still short on ninja. That is the only issue with them. And you know that missions are full of trouble. And you do research wherever you go."

Jiraiya walked around the desk and started rubbing Tsunade's shoulders. She contemplated knocking him out for being well him but it felt so damn good. Jiraiya knew that he had already pushed the envelope by rubbing her shoulders but he was doing whatever it took to get information from her. He knew that she wasn't telling him everything. After a few minutes Tsunade spoke up.

"It's been so hard. Orochimaru has really pissed me off. He put the village in a bind and increased my workload. We still haven't fully recovered from his attack from seven years ago. It isn't as hard as it was but it still is difficult. And Shizune won't quit bringing me work!" Tsunade finished.

Jiraiya looked slightly shocked. Tsunade would open up to him but it would take a little bit of prying. He started to rub her arms also and Tsunade surprisingly didn't object.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked now truly concerned.

"I've already told you everything that is bothering me. Why are you pestering me?"

"Well, I am rubbing your arms and was rubbing your shoulders but you didn't object. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just been a long time."

"A long time?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Naruto calls you a pervy sage. I think you can get my drift." Tsunade replied carelessly.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped open. He had always hit on Tsunade but he had never expected her to proposition him. "You must be pretty desperate. You never have hit on me before."

For a reply, Tsunade stood up and pulled Jiraiya into a kiss which he eagerly responded to. She ran her hands down his chest and ran a finger along the waistband of his pants. They broke the kiss and Jiraiya let out a slight hiss. He started to run his hands down Tsunades back. He moved his hands back up and around to her chest. He ran his hands over her breasts and started to massage them. Tsunade let out a groan at his touch and slightly arched into him. Jiraiya grinned and kissed her again.

"I want you to look like you." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked at him like he had lost his mind. "This is what I look like."

"No, what you truly look like. If I am going to make love to you, I want to be with the real you."

Tsunade contemplated for a moment. She wanted to be with a man but she didn't want to change her appearance for anyone. She promptly replied, "I thought that you only liked young, beautiful women."

"For research purposes."

Tsunade thought about not doing it but she was aching and the ache needed to be done away with. She dropped her henge and let her true form come through. Jiraiya stepped back in shock. He had not expected her to be that beautiful. Yes, she had aged but she was still beautiful. Her hair had turned to a silvery blonde which accentuated the color of her eyes. She was still in shape which was not all that surprising. Jiraiya pulled her close to him and whispered, "Beautiful."

Needless to say, the rest of the day was well enjoyed by the two sannin. And, Tsunade regretted having not taken Jiraiya up on his offer sooner.


	5. Lessons

Iruka looked out the window in his classroom. Rain, thunder, and lightening was what met his gaze. It definitely wasn't what he was hoping for. His class had been a little bit out of control that day. The one day that it needed to be sunny or at least where they could go outside was the day the sky seemed to release all of its pinned up fury.

"Iruka-sensei?" A little boy spoke up.

"Yes?"

"When can we go out?"

"You will have to stay inside today. You will be in the big room at the end of the hall." Iruka answered. "You can go now. Obey all instructions. If not, you will be back in here studying geography."

The students quickly filed out of the room. Iruka left a note on the blackboard that he was going to be in his office if someone needed him. He went to his office and was surprised to see Shizune in there when he walked in.

"Shizune. How wonderful to see you." Iruka greeted warmly as he sat behind his desk. "What brings you here today?"

"I decided to see what was going on here. Lady Tsunade was a bit distracted so I left."

"You left the Hokage by herself?" Iruke inquired; surprised that Shizune would leave Tsunade unless it was for a mission.

"Master Jiraiya showed up so I decided to escape." Shizune said with a smile.

"That was the wisest thing that you have ever done." Iruka said with a chuckle. "So, does the Academy meet your standards?"

"Absolutely. Especially the teachers."

Iruka gave her a curious look, not sure where she was headed. "Excuse me?"

Shizune blushed a little before saying, "Well, there are certain teachers here who are quite proficient at their job."

Iruka started to catch on, "Who is the teacher that you like?"

Shizune's blush deepened a little before she said, "Nevermind. It was nothing. I spoke out of turn."

Iruka realized what, or rather who, she was talking about. "You did not speak out of turn. I just have one question. Is it me that you are talking about?"

Shizune nodded mortified at herself. She was not used to being shy and meek. She spoke up, "I feel stupid. I am not one to be shy about anything."

Iruka gave her a warm smile. He came around the desk and knelt in front of Shizune. He took hold of her hands and said, "Never be ashamed of how you act. You didn't do anything wrong or anything to be ashamed of. I don't think you could."

Shizune said, "Oh yes I could."

Iruka's eyes opened wide in shock. He had never expected this from Shizune. However, it was turning him on. Without thinking he stood up a little and kissed Shizune. He stood up all the way and pulled Shizune with him. She groaned as he kissed her which turned Iruka on even more. He sat down in the chair that had just been vacated and pulled Shizune into his lap. She let out a slight gasp and giggled a little. She had never expected Iruka to act like this.

Neither of them noticed someone open the office door and quickly shut it. They were to busy concentrating on each other. Iruka was busy touching Shizune and making her cry out his name. He wanted to bring her as much pleasure as possible. Shizune cried out his name as his fingers stroked her bringing her over the edge.

Iruka stood up and laid Shizune on the desk. He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her again. Clothes were soon located in different parts of the office. Groans and sighs and cries of passion could be heard coming from the office. As the storm raged on outside, a different kind of storm was raging inside the office of follow-the-rules Iruka.

A/N: That was not the best conclusion for this part. Sorry about the cruddiness (Is that even a word?) of it. I don't know where my mind was when this was wrote. Anyway, I hope that you will check out /u/1509127/EroSeninsDeciplesKJT for the last chapter. (The main reason it is being put on there is because I need to post on there again.)


End file.
